Pieces of Darkness
by Midnight Siren
Summary: The puzzel must be finished, the darkness must stay away but what happens when the pieces fall into the wrong hands? sorry about the other version! it was kinda messed up! R&R PUH~LEZ!!!
1. Illusion of Reality

Keys of Darkness 

Pieces of Darkness 

By, 

Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit 

Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark 

Chapter one: Illusion of Reality 

Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark 

Mia's fingers flew friskily across the key board with lightning speed. The only problem was, the wrong letters were hit every other word. Mia finally had had enough frustration and slammed her hands down on the key board. She leaned back in her rotating chair rubbing her temples. The guys had been keeping her from work at home with the outrageous noise and the late night calls from girls. Just because they were on summer vacation didn't mean she was too! 

Mia had quit her job at the university and started a new job at a research center. After the battle's with the Dynasty it had left the university destroyed and demolished. She wasn't able to work therefore no pay. With six people in a house along with a rather large white tiger it was hard to feed them all with such a low salary. So she was forced to quit. She soon got a job at Shienjiu Research Center. The pay was good and that hours were flexible. She was practically her own boss. 

The guys had been going out on late night dates and not returning until 1 to 2 o'clock in the morning and Mia was always up worried sick about them. This past week she hadn't been so uptight about them getting home late, it seemed almost routine now. The loud music, banging of dishes, yelling and fighting is what got to her. She needed space to work so she had been pulling late nights at the office. She had discussed a small guest house for her to work at with one of the guys. They quickly disagreed saying it would be to dangerous. The Dynasty could come back and at the location she wanted the house they wouldn't be able to hear her if she was attacked. Then the subject of flooding by the lake and more and more reasons for a `no' answer. They agreed not to be so loud but they never kept the promise. 

Mia glanced at the clock to see it was already nine. She spotted the gem she had found earlier and stood up. She wrapped her warm hand around it and lifted it up. It's smooth cold surface felt almost below zero degrees against her hand. She looked it over noticing there was nothing wrong with it at all, completely flawless. The round purple gem glinted with each ray of light that landed on it. She had found it one day while taking a walk in the woods with White Blaze. Looking out her open door she noticed her friend's light on in her office. Deciding the research paper could wait a bit she moved out her office and across the building. 

The center was a three-story building. It was square and had a walkway to get to the other side of the building. The walkways stood suspended 2 or 3 stories high. If you looked down over the railing you would see the offices below through the gapping hole. She quickly rushed over the walkway her fear of heights growing but soon faded once she reached the other side. She rapped her knuckles against the door and her friend, Carol White, looked up with a huge smile. 

"Mia! What a surprise! Why are you here so late?" 

Carol wasn't young, but not yet old. She looked about 37 or 38. Carol had been working with Shienjiu Research Center for almost 20 years now and came to be one of the highest employees there was in the building. Mia ranked third but she didn't care, it was an honor to be working with such qualified people. 

"Living with teenagers is a bit of a hassle," Mia said shaking her head, "you can't get any work done." 

"Oh but Mia, you are still a teen yourself," Carol said shaking a finger at her. Mia laughed a bit nodding her head. Yes Mia was still 19, a teenager yet an adult. 

Being home schooled helped her graduate early and get a job with her grandfather. She's treated with great respect like any other adult, but still felt like a child in heart. She didn't know if she had learn all of life's lessons she needed to learn before she was a true adult….but yet even true adults learn new things everyday. 

"So what brings you here my dear?" Carol said turning back to her work on ancient swords. Mia opened her hand and looked down at the stone. 

"Well…it's just this weird gem I found…I was wondering if you could take a look at it…I'm not really good with stones," Carol looked back at her with a smile. 

"I can do," Mia handed her the stone and Carol placed it on the table along with her swords. "I'll return it tomorrow okay? You should head home…you look like death it's self," Mia laughed. 

Carol was always the blunt one but Mia knew she looked bad. The guys hadn't giving her much time to rest, always out and about even thought her job did keep her away most of the time. Sleep was a luxury to her now, only getting about two or three hours of it a night. Yet she still managed to pull herself out of bed every morning for work and to wake the guys. 

"Thanks, I'll save my papers onto a disk and see if I can finish it tonight at home," Mia said running a hand through her hair scratching her head along the way. 

"No, you save the file to the computer then go home, get something to eat then off to bed with you, no more work…you're working yourself way to hard," Mia laughed a nodded. 

"Yes mother," she teased and Carol waved her off. Mia left and packed up for the night. She locked her office and headed down the three flights of stairs. 

Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark 

Carol sighed pushing the papers she had jotted notes down about the swords away from her. When she told Mia she looked like death it's self she had completely understood. Her body wanted sleep, it needed sleep! She couldn't understand how Mia could go for three days at a time with out sleep. Yet then again there was a rather large difference in their ages. 

She rustled around in some papers then noticed the stone sitting at the corner of her desk. She picked it up and ran her hands along it's smooth surface. Unable to tell what type of stone it was she placed it in an item scanner. As she started it up she gasped at the sound of breaking glass. Her body spun around to see a picture of her and her kids laying face down on the floor. 

"Oh dear!" she quickly picked it up and placed it on her filing cabinet. She scooped up the shards of glass and threw them away. 

Beep Beep Beep! 

The scanner beeped with readiness and she knew it could blow out if it sat on and unused for to long. 

"Oh shoot," she jumped up and had it scan her item. The sound of footsteps came up a long the halls but she ignored it, suspecting it was the janitor. Fascinated with the answer that the scanner came up with. "Unknown?" 

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she held up a hand to single one moment. They tapped again she sighed and turned around. 

"Ye-" her words cut short by her blood curdling scream. 

Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark 

Mia stood shaken by the site. The room looked untouched except the swords and cases that were scattered around. Carol's limp body lie on the floor being zipped up in a body bag. She took a deep breath and stepped in. The detective looked at her and moved quickly over to her side. 

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to please step out," he replied calmly and smoothly. 

"No," came Mai's firm reply. He looked shocked, never had someone refused to leave. He seemed young about 20 or so. 

"Ma'am," he warned tossing a glance and a head shake at the police officer that had taken a step forward towards them. 

"I want to know what happened," Mia replied almost in a whisper. Her eyes glanced around the large office. She couldn't believe it, she had just seen her last night! 

"Were you a friend of Ms. White?" he asked. Mia nodded crossing her arms over her chest as if they were some kind of comfort blanket. "When was the last time you saw her?" 

"When are you going to answer my question!" Mia snapped obiuosly disturbed but the sight of her friend's office and the news of her death. The man gave her a sympothic look. 

"I'm sorry," he said bowing his head a bit, "it seems as if she was strangled to death," Mia nodded biting her lip. 

"Who would do such a thing…" her words trailed off in mid-sentence. 

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Ms. White? Anyone from her past, or anyone she was in a fight with?" he questioned. 

"I didn't know her that well…I just started working here a couple months ago. She never talked about anyone who was mad at her…she was a loving person, always cheerful, no one here hated her," Mia answered the question. 

"Detective Jones, you might want to take a look at this," they both moved over to the scanner screen to see a picture of the stone Mia left with her. 

"What is it?" 

"It's an item scanner," Mia answered the question even though it wasn't directed towards her. 

"The item on the screen can't be found anywhere in the office, we think that's what the person wanted," the officer continued. 

"So someone broke into the building and came all the way up here just to get the stone, not likely, there has to be more," Mr. Jones said shaking his head. 

Mia had stopped listening after she answered the detective's question. `The stone, where is it?' she thought. Chills ran up and down her spine at the thought of the stone having to do with the cause of her death. 

"Miss?" the detective placed a hand on Mia's arm scaring her out of thought. "Are you alright?" Mia looked into his chocolate brown eyes that were full of sympathy. 

"Y-yes, I'm fine, I have to go, I can't stay here," Mia replied moving out of the room and down the flights of stairs. `This can't be happening,' she thought leaving the building. 

Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark 

The small purple gem that once was in Mia's possession now sat on a mediocre size velvet blue pillow. Gold lining kept the pieces of purpleish blue cloth together. In the middle of it sat the one stone. 

A girl stood in the shadows watching the stone. She detached herself from the shadows and stepped toward the stone. Her velvet black hooded robe hid her face but allowed her brown hair to spill out the sides. She started to laugh as the picture of Carol White's office came up in front of her. 

"Foolish mortals….Reality is nothing for you, this is my world now, this is my illusion," she began to laugh and laugh like a hyena giving no care of the innocent person that lay dead. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Unfair Ways of Life

Pieces of Darkness  
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Chapter two: Unfair Ways of life  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia sat on the sofa, 5 pairs of eyes watching her from the kitchen. It had been a week since Carol's death and Mia was still tense about it. None of them dared talk to her about it...or even talk to her period. They still remembered when she came home the first day and Ryo asked to use her jeep. She reamed a new butt hole for him about how selfish and inconsiderate he was. Not one word was spoken between them for the whole week.  
Kento sat down at the table whining silently about how hungry he was. Sai was scrambling some eggs for them while frying bacon. It was nearly crisps when he remembered it after watching Mia lug around the living room that morning. She hadn't taken a shower yet or had her coffee, just sat there watching the sun shine through the window.   
"Someone needs to talk to her," Rowen said after the guys sat at the table. All the guys looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
"You can do it," Kento said gulping and sinking down in his chair along with Ryo. Rowen shook his head and looked at Sai who also cringed at the thought.  
"Sage?" the silent blond looked at his blue haired friend stupefied.   
"Do I have a choice?" they all shook his head and he sighed, "fine."   
He pushed out his chair and stood up making his way to the living room to find her gone. He looked out too see her standing on the edge of the dock. He walked out there silently like a cat.   
"Mia?" no respond, "Mia?"   
"What," came her harsh reply. Sage took a step back, she never talked like that to him. He got angry, it was about time she stopped moping around.   
"Mia everything is going back to normal, why can't you? The whole world doesn't end because one person dies! You can't put your life on hold like this! You're going to have to get over it sometime, now would be a good time to start!" Sage snapped back frustrated. He stood silently waiting for her reply. She turned around slowly and Sage feared for his life. Her eyes showed so much rage it would out blow the rage of inferno.   
"How dare you! You have no right telling me to get over it! You have no idea what it's like to see someone the night before they died and everything will not go back to normal! And she wasn't just "one person"! She was a friend who actually cared! I can't say the same for you!" she screamed pushing him into the icy depths of the lake. She turned around and stalked off.   
Sage came up gasping for air as Rowen came running out from around the house to avoid Mia's wrath. He helped him out of the lake and looked back at where Mia had disappeared at.   
"I think talking to her was a bad idea Rowen," Sage said glaring at him. Rowen sunk back in fear and they moved inside.   
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia curled up in her bed hugging a stuffed animal to her chest breathing hard. She never was this upset about something before and she never blew up at the guys like that. But they didn't know why she was so upset, she was more scared about the stone. She was sad for her friends death but she was scared and feared where the stone had gone. 'There's more to this story then that...who wanted the stone? Who killed her? Who has the stone now? What was the stone?' she thought close to tears of fear.  
"What are you?" she whispered into her stuffed animal.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Ryo sat on the porch a bit worried about Mia, okay more then a bit. A whole lot. He had never seen her act like this, nor had she shone any signs about feeling like this inside. 'She must be depressed' he thought ringing his hands. They had already gone through depression with Sage, it was awful, he didn't want to go through it with Mia. She was always cheery and happy, never down. Always ready for action and loyal. But now she was almost a stranger to them....almost an enemy.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
The girl that had the gem stood on the cliff that over looked the Genju forest. Her eyes glinted with youth but was replaced by evil. She shifted a bit her eyes scanning the forest. She looked back at the Koji Mansion. Mia had stepped outside and was nearing the forest. 'So Mia Koji, you are my girl,' she thought laughing.   
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia walked along the edge of the forest. She always loved taking walks but this time she didn't have white blaze. She heard a purr then looked back. Now she did. The large cat rubbed against her leg purring like an ally cat.  
"Hey big boy," Mai said petting him. She stroked his back the very place she had ridden on him for so many times. She continued walking but this time she turned into the forest. She needed to do some deep thinking.  
She had been so up tight lately and she didn't mean to snap at the guys. But thinking she had been the cause of her friend's death scared her beyond belief. Had she really been acting that different? Had she even noticed anything different? Yes, she noticed her snippiness towards the guys but that was it. But why were the guys so afraid of her? Had her pain shown through that much? Or was it just her outbursts? Did the guys even care if she was hurt? Had the bond between them broke over this, or was it already broken before?  
Thousands of questions ran through her mind like racers running a 100k race. She shivered and tugged her coat tighter around herself. Despite the warm sun the beat down on her she couldn't help but have a creepy coldness surrounding her.   
A loud the purr disturbed her thoughts and she looked down at the large cat. His eyes looked up at her confused, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. Mia looked into the cat's eyes with a sorrowful look in her own. Why had this effected her so much? She had fought the Dynasty before, they had held her captive before...but why was this time different?   
"Oh White Blaze," Mia sighed sinking to her knees to pet the wild, yet gentle, beast. "Everything is okay right? There's nothing to be worried about?" Mia laughed at herself, she had expected to have him answer him.  
"Nothing will be okay," Mia gasped and looked in shock at White Blaze. 'That couldn't have been him! That was a girl's voice!'  
"Who's there!" Mia wanted to shrink down and die. Her attempt to sound brave had come out sounding like a squeak.   
"I don't know, I could be your enemy...or your best friend...the choice is up to you...you Mia Koji," Mia spun around feeling a cool breath on her neck. Mia's hand twitched hitting White Blaze, she glanced down at him.  
"Run," she said taking off. White Blaze ran right beside him but lost sight of Mia as the ground caved in on her. Her high pitched scream filled her silent surroundings.   
"White Blaze! Go get the guys!" she cried up from the large hole she was stuck in. She looked up to where the sun light was peering down at her. Thick moss grew up the sides of the pit along with mushrooms of all sorts of colors. She lay on a flat bed of dirt to sore to move. It was amazing to how she had managed to scream for White Blaze to get the Ronins, she was gasping for air. The wind knocked out of her. Coughing she tried to sit up but the pain in her back paralyzed her.  
She felt a cool smooth rock and grabbed it. She lifted it up so she could see it. There before her was a gem that resembled a ruby. It was held tightly in a silver diamond studded setting. A long silver chain dangled over her chest that hooked to the setting. 'What is up with me and finding gems?' she thought moaning. She turned her head to the side and gasped. There next to her was the face of a serpent. The tongue slithered out of its mouth toward her. 'Oh God, White Blaze please hurry!' she thought.  
"How are you liking it down there?" came a young girls voice. A dark shadow fell over her and she looked up. The sun swallowed up the girl making it impossible to see her.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Mia asked meekly.  
"You and that pendant, either hand it over or...you will die by me or that snake, and I will get the pendent," Mia looked back at the snake shacking with fear. But the snake was slithering away from her from her stillness. "Looks like I'll have to do this,"   
The sky darkened and a light lit in the girls hand. She had icy blue eyes and pale skin white as the moon. She had long white hair and looked very young, younger then the guys but maybe Yuile's age, who was now 13. A small fire was lit in her hand and she held it with one hand under it and one hand over it.  
"Any last words?" she laughed as the fire grew larger. Mia clung tightly onto the pendant frightened. She clenched her eyes shut forcing tears to slip down her cheeks. 'Goodbye guys,'  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
White Blaze came charging into the house roaring. Rowen's book went flying into the air for a joy ride and slammed down on Sage's head who was knocked out of his meditation. The crash of dishes and the whining from Kento came from the kitchen. Sai jumped and dropped the whole container of food into his fish bowl. Ryo jumped three feet into the air startled.  
"What is it boy?" Ryo asked standing up along with everyone else. He roared again and took off fast into the forest. They took off running after him jumping over uplifted roots and ducking from low hanging branches.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Kento huffed running to try and catch up with the cheetah type animal.   
"I don't know...but wasn't Mia taking a walk out here?" Sage asked worry coursing through his voice. Ryo's heart quickened. 'What if something happened to her?'  
"Arm up!" Ryo cried. They all nodded and pulled out their armor orbs.  
Armor of WildFire Tou Gin!  
Armor of Halo Tou Chi!  
Armor of Torrent Tou Chi!  
Armor of Hardrock tou Chin!  
Armor of Strata Dou Chi!  
  
They were wrapped with tapestry and engulfed with cheery blossoms. They were thankful for the extra speed they gained when arming up they could now keep up with White Blaze. They burst into a clearing to see someone in a velvet hooded clock standing over an open pit with White Blaze growling at her. She turned and smirked and flame still in hand.  
"So the Ronins have come to help their friend, to late!" she laughed throwing back her head when regaining composure she noticed Rowen had a arrow aimed at her.  
Arrow Shock Wave!   
The girl held out her hand the absorbed his power. Rowen looked at her in shock, it didn't work! She flung her hand out and a bow and arrow appeared in her hand. Aiming at them they dodged but no such luck, she was to fast.  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
Rowen's own attack came flying at them hitting Rowen, sending him flying into the air. She girls dark red lips curved up in a smirk and the bow and arrow disappeared. She screamed as a snake was flung onto her. She grabbed it before it had a chanced to bite her and chucked it away with great strength. She looked over at the other end of the pit to see Mia struggling to pull herself out.  
"Foolish girl!" she said fully turning toward Mia.  
Flare Up Now!  
The girl screamed plunging into the pit herself but grabbed onto Mia's legs. Mia let out a cry of shock and clawed at the ground. She was slipping! Trying to kick of the girl and stay pulled up was hard.  
"Help!" she choked out. Ryo dropped his swords and ran over to her. Grabbing tightly onto her wrists holding her up. Sai grabbed his trident and pointed it at the girl.  
Super Wave Smasher!  
Mia felt as if she was being pulled apart by Ryo's iron grip on her and the full force of Sai's power preying off the girl. Once Sai's attack calmed Ryo pulled Mia up and she hugged him tightly. He removed both his armors before she could hit her head on his armor. His arms were woven around her tightly acting as a security blanket. She didn't cry, only trembled in his arms. He hushed her kissing her forehead in a brotherly way holding her tightly. After some time of silence Mia pulled away taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry," she whispered almost shyly.   
"It's okay Mia," Ryo said with a warm smile. Mia shook her head her long red hair fluttering around her face.  
"No, I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, I have been so up tight and uncaring, almost unfair too, no, actually I have been unfair," Mia explained risking glances at all five of them. Not one of them didn't have a smile shinning down at her. She smiled back and stood up with the help of Ryo.  
"Let's go home okay?" they all nodded their agreement at Rowen and started off.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
The young girl watched them leave the forest. She gritted her teeth touching the raw skin on her cheek where Sai's attack wore it off. She clenched her fists watching her precious gem walking off with Mia and the Ronins.   
"I will get that back girl!" she cried vanishing. 


	3. Pieces Given a Name

Pieces of Darkness  
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
Chapter Three: Pieces Given A Name  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia stood half naked looking at herself in the mirror. A bra and underwear clung to her and the long chained pendant hung around her neck. Steam swirled around her making odd shapes haunting her. She took a deep breath, warm air filling her lungs. Removing the pendant from around her small neck she let it drop into the pile of cloths and removed the rest of what she was wearing. She stepped into the shower the hot water flooding over her like a waterfall did over a rock.   
After her shower was done she dried off and moved back to her room to change. Slipping into a pair of blue jeans and purple T-shirt she placed the pendant around her neck and let it fall under her shirt. Tugging a jeans jacket over her arms and buttoning it up she ran down stairs to see five pairs of worried eyes on her.  
Mia sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sai was busy cooking away at the stove and smiled at her, she gratefully returned it. She removed a glass from the cabinet and took out the milk. She set the glass down and poured a glass. Sai side glanced at her and she returned the glance.  
"What?" she asked pushing the milk back into the refrigerator. Sai shrugged.  
"I didn't ask anything," he said flipping the toast.  
"No," Mia said taking a sip of milk, "but you're thinking something, and I want to know what it is."  
"Mia has it ever occurred to you that you can't make people tell you what they're thinking?" Said asked with a small smile.  
"Yeah, but it's been working for me so far. So spill it," Mia replied sweetly with a smile. Sai laughed and shook his head.  
"It's just, why did that girl attack you and not us?" Sai asked. Mia froze her breath caught in her chest. Sai noticed her reaction and quickly set down his beloved spatula. "Mia?"  
"Wha.." she looked at him realizing she had stopped moving, "Oh nothing, just remembering yesterday," Mia semi-fibbed.   
"Maybe you should stay home today," she shook her head at his suggestion.   
"I better be off," Mia said hugging him quickly and leaving.   
The guys came in after she left for breakfast and glanced at him. He looked back, they were doing a lot of looking today.  
"Nothing," his single word reply came.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Ryo gulped and shuttered. His concious told him not to go into Mia's room and look around but his head told him different. 'Stop confusing me!' he cried to himself in his mind. He inched open the door seeing the clean kept room. Taking an unsure step in he scanned it for anything out of the unordinary. Nothing. He sighed and stepped out.  
"Dude! You didn't even look," he looked back to see Kento standing behind him.  
"I looked in, nothing seemed wrong," he said shrugging. He felt wrong looking through Mia's room, it was where she kept her most privet secrets.  
"If there's going to be anything in there it won't be out in the open," Sage said pushing past Ryo into Mia's room. He opened draws moving things around looking for things. Ryo stepped in after Kento followed Sage. They looked and he stood and stared.   
He sat down on her bed looking dumbfound around the room. His eyes rested on a frameicture in the window that he hadn't seen earlier. He picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of all the guys and her. White Blaze was being used as a chair by Yulie and Kento while Ryo knelt down petting him. Sage had his arm around Mia's shoulders and Rowen sat at their feet on the grass. Sai had his arm linked with Mia's all with smiles plastered across their face. He frowned, they had been so happy then. What happened?  
"Ryo, bud you okay?" Ryo looked up at Kento's question and nodded.  
"Yeah, fine," Ryo looked at the picture and rose an eyebrow. He moved his hand along back of it and felt a key taped to the back of it. He pulled it off to see an old fashion designed key in his hand.  
"Good work man!" Kento said slapping him on the back. He shook his head and put the picture down and they looked around the room trying to find what the key could go to.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia stood happily in the elevator thinking about how her relationship with the guys had changed. One little attack that's all it took. She frowned. Were they only acting like this because they thought she couldn't take care of herself? Because it was their job? 'Well I'm winning this battle guys,' she thought.  
She got out on the third floor and walked over to her friend's office. She rapped on the door and her friend looked up with a smile. Mindy had always been found of Mia, they were close friends. Sister's almost.  
"Hey Mia!" she said motioning for her to come in, "What can I do for you?"  
"I was just wondering where the item scanner was? Last time I checked it was in..." Mia trailed off and Mindy nodded her understanding.  
"I think it's in the lab again," Mindy answered with a smile.  
"Have the files been cleared?" Mindy shook her head and Mia smiled. "Thanks," she moved out of her office and down the first flight of stairs.   
She pulled out a key to the lab room and unlocked in. She pushed it open and went over to the same item scanner that Carol had used to look at the purple gem that caused misery. Clicking on 'Object Files' she scanned down the rows of items scanned. She clicked on unknown and grinned. The purple gem starred at her from the screen almost grinning back, only an evil grin. 'I'll find out what you are you can bet on it,' she printed the information she had on it and took of the pendant. She quickly scanned it. Something fell over and Mia gasped looking behind her. Nothing.  
"Get a grip Mia," she said to herself and looked back at the scanner. Hearing footsteps from the side of her Mia took the hint. She wasn't alone and it wasn't pleasant company either. She grabbed the pendant right as someone brought a sword down on the scanner. Mia screamed and looked up at a man dressed in black. His dark brown eyes burned into hers and she felt cold all over with fear. She pivoted on her heel and ran out the door. She yanked open the door and ran up the stairs to her office. She stopped once inside and waited. Nothing.   
"They must only attack when you're a lone," Mia thought praying, saying thank you to God.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Ryo, Sage and Kento stood starring down a stairwell. They stood in Mia's walk in closet looking down at where they had removed the carpet and wood thinking it was the crawl space. Ryo sneezed from the dust that puffed around them.  
"Do you think we should go?" Kento asked munching on a cookie.   
"What if it's something we're not suppose to see?" Ryo questioned not wanting to go down there. He wasn't scared of it, more of Mia.   
"C'mon, we'll get the guys and we'll all go down together," Sage said disappearing out of Mia's room and into the hall. He quickly returned with Rowen and Sai tagging along behind him. With flash lights in hand they moved down the stairway with Rowen at the entrance as the lookout.   
Ryo lead the way down the dust infested darkness. The stairs creaked as if it was a warning to turn back and leave, but the Ronins ignored it. They moved farther and farther down the dark stairs until the hit bottom. They looked around seeing stain-glass everywhere. Their faces drooped at the pictures that held the wall. They were of war, evil demons, witches and other demonic things.   
"I wonder if Mia even remembers these things," Sai said looking at a picture of a young witch. Long red hair flowed to her ankles with silver streaks running through it. She had aquamerine blue eyes and was as pale as the girl they had fought the other day. Sai shivered at the resemblance of Mia to the witch.  
"Sai what are you looking at?" Kento asked coming up behind him. He paled at the sight of the picture in front of them.  
"Guys! She's back!" Rowen's faint voice called to them. They quickly shoved each other up the stairs and closed the entrance way and ran out of Mia's room. Ryo glanced back praying she didn't notice if anything was out of place.  
"Hey Mia," Sage said walking down the stairs. Mia glanced up at him with a warm smile.  
"What are you doing home so early?" Rowen asked leaning against the upstairs railing.  
"Oh, um, something happened at work that's all," Mia said dodging the real reason.   
"Oh? What happened?" Rowen said carrying on the already dead conversation.  
"Stuff," Mia said moving up the stairs and into her room. Rowen and Sage looked at each other frowning.   
"She's dodging something," they said at the same time and went on with their business.   
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia locked her bedroom door and removed the information she had printed out. Taking off the pendant she held in next to the print out of the gem. She frowned narrowing her eyebrows. 'They're nothing a like,' she thought. Her thumb ran along the setting. Nine sharp edged arms wrapped around the edge of the gem holding it tightly in its clutches. A knock at the door scared Mia out of her thoughts and she pushed the pendant under her covers.   
"Yes?" Mia asked opening the door. She screamed falling back with the girl from earlier on top of her, strangling her. "G-get OFF!" she brought her leg into the girls stomach flinging her into the air. Mia scrambled up running for the stairs. "G-"  
The girl tackled her as she reached the stairs. Mia's ankle twisted and she fell down the stairs, rolling along their doomed path with the girl. Mia hit her head on the railing then banged it on the floor once they reached the bottom. The girl was a few feet away from her standing up.  
"Mia, I heard you scream, wha-" Ryo stopped seeing Mia at the bottom of the stairs with the girl near her.   
"Give it back," she hissed at Mia whom rolled over on her stomach moaning. Her ice blue eyes narrowing at Mia's green-blue ones.   
"Get away from her," Ryo said running down the stairs calling his sub armor.   
"I want her, not you," the girl hissed glaring at Ryo who protected Mia. The others ran down the stairs and helped Mia up.  
"You'll have to get through us to get to her," Sage barked standing up to protect Mia with Ryo and Kento.   
"What is she to you anyway, why protect her?" the girl hissed. Ryo glared at her clenching his fists.  
"She's our friend and we'll keep her safe no matter what!" Ryo growled closing his eyes and opening them again calming himself.  
"What do you want with her?" Kento snapped.  
"I want my gem back! It belongs to me," she hissed glaring past the three guys and at Mia. Her ice eyes burned into Mia's leaving a feeling of evil running through her.  
"What gem?" Sai asked pushing Mia behind him and Rowen.   
"The one she wears around her neck," she held out her hand, "give it to me." Her hand started to glow but nothing happened. "Where is it!?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mia screamed back feeling pain in her heart.  
"Deitie!" they looked up and the pain in Mia's chest seized. They saw a girl in all black standing at the top of the stairs glaring down at her.  
"Brenda, Warrior of Cryptic! Why are you here?" Deitie hissed. Ryo jerked his head toward Rowen saying get Mia out of here. As soon as Mia and Rowen started to move Dietie shot a beam of black light at them. Mia screamed and they ducked out of the way. "She goes no where!"  
"You want your gem?" Brenda said distracting Dietie again. Dietie glared at her.  
"You have it?" Brenda held up a silver chain clasping the gem in her hand.   
"Come get it!" she took off running and Dietie pushed past the Ronin's after her. Brenda grabbed onto the railing doing a handstand on it falling back into a back flip in the air. She landed on the floor as Dietie flung herself over the railing, tripping and falling. She landed cracking the floor beneath her as Rowen got Mia out of the house. Brenda held out her hand and shot a white light out at Dietie. She screamed a disappeared.   
"Who are you?" Sai asked getting ready to fight her. Rowen tugged Mia back inside with the others seeing Dietie gone.  
"I'm Brenda, warrior of Cryptic," she said kneeling down on one knee.   
"How'd you get the gem?" Mia asked surprisingly. Brenda smiled and flung the pendant at her. There was a cross on the chain and Mia smiled. "You didn't have it,"   
"Where is it Mia?" Brenda asked. Mia ran upstairs and came down holding it in her hand. Brenda nodded. "Keep it safe, that is one of the strongest pieces to it all,"  
"Pieces to what?" Kento asked.  
"The door," Brenda replied, "it unlocks all evil once they are all together, but if it is in the hands of someone powerful and they don't want the evil to be let out they have the power to not allow it, as long as you have all of them."  
"How will we get all of the other ones?" Mia asked.  
"Look inside your heart and you will see, follow yourself," Brenda said disappearing.   
"Follow yourself?" Mia whispered looking at the pendant in her hand. 


	4. Dreams and Doors

Pieces of Darkness  
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
Chapter Four: Dreams and Doors   
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Dietie stood watching the Koji Mansion in disgust. Her teeth clenched and her heart cold she knew she had to kill Mia, no matter what. She spun around as a large hand was placed on her shoulder. There stood the man that had attacked Mia earlier in the lab.  
"Patience daughter Dietie, she is the key to getting all the keys, you must not kill her yet. Once all 7 gems are in our possession we will kill her a long with the Ronins," he said in a husky voice. He didn't look old enough to be her father, he looked like a teenager still, 19 the oldest.  
"But father, I have the skills to detect them too!" Dietie complained. He glared at her silencing her.  
"But you know Mia will find them faster,"   
"But they already have one! If I find them myself there will be no way for them to get them," Dietie fought back.   
"Yes, but if they get them and Mia is alone, we will be able to get them easily, for she is weak and does not know of her power and knowledge," he replied placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"What about Brenda the Monk? She will get in the way and protect her," Deitie pouted showing her age, 10.  
"Do not worry my daughter, I, King of the Dark Oracle Edwin, will take care of that small brat," Dietie nodded and they both disappeared off the cliff.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia sat holding an ice pack to the back of her head where she hit it twice. The aching pain of coldness stung her hand not being able to bare it any longer she stood and removed the pack from her head. She placed it back in the freezer and moved to the living room where the guys were inspecting the pendant.  
"What do you think this does? Like does it have any power?" Sai thought out loud.  
"Hmm, Brenda would have told us if there was, wouldn't she have?" Rowen replied to Sai's question.   
"There has to be something on it," Sage said. He looked up at Mia and narrowed his eyebrows. "Mia, are you sure there's nothing in your grandfather's notes?" everyone looked at her finally acknowledging her presence.   
"No," Mia said frowning, "but I'll look again." She headed up the stairs with Rowen right behind her. "I can do this on my own,"  
"We can't leave you alone," Mia sighed a nodded at him and started off again to the den.  
Mia logged onto her computer scanning her grandfather's files. Rowen frowned when nothing about the gems came up.  
"Wait! Look," Mia pointed to a small passage talking about a new force that will come once the dynasty is gone.  
"So this isn't even the dynasty?" Rowen asked amazed.   
"Guess not, according to this it's called the Dark Oracle," Mia replied frowning to herself. The name sent chills down her spine. She felt like she knew something about it, but it wouldn't come to her mind.  
"Mia, you okay?" Rowen asked. Mia looked at him and nodded.  
"I'm fine, just thinking about what Brenda said....what if we can't get all the gems?" Rowen sighed.  
"We fight, but we must'n think like that, we have to keep faith in our powers and knowledge, we'll win this Mia. Just like every other battle we've fought," Mia nodded and closed out of her files. She shut down the computer and leaned back in her chair. Rowen frowned, he knew this was taking a toll on Mia. Yeah she's been through the Dynasty wars with them, but never did the enemy WANT her more then them. "C'mon, lets go tell the guys," Mia nodded and they left the den.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Dietie stood on top of the Koji Mansion grinning evilly. A chilly wind played along the darkness moving her clock around her slender legs. She held out her hand a glowing gray-silver light appeared in it. Her eyes narrowed at the image appearing in the flame. Mia's restless face turned side to side no sleep seem to come to her.   
"Perfect," she smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them they reflected the scene from the flame.   
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia tossed and turned not being able to sleep. She was in a distant slumber, if something was to make noise she would be awake. A cold wind blew through her room ruffling the curtains from her balcony. A black cloud rolled it's way into her room moving around her head settling over her ears so nothing could disturb her.   
  
Mia walked along a dark pathway in the chilly summer air. Her hair was pulled back by a white ribbon that matched her whole outfit. She wore snug fitting white capris with rhinestones going down the sides of her legs and around her waist. A white tank top clung onto her showing a bit of her toned stomach. She wore backless sneakers with no socks.   
"Mia," came a whispery voice. Mia looked around her ponytail moving around her face.  
"Who's there?" Mia called shivering with fear.  
"Mia," came the voice again. She gulped, as the hedges seemed to move in towards her. They weren't of animals, cute little bunnies and flamingos but of witches, demons and gargoyles. She finally started to walk faster noticing that hedges WERE advancing on her, closing in on her.   
"Come to me Mia, my sweet, sweet Mia," Mia screamed as one of the gargoyle hedges swiped at her making her duck out of the way. Each one of their eyes turned red and they started to come after her, chasing her.   
"Leave me alone! Help! Ryo! Sai! Sage! Kento, Rowen! Someone!" Mia screamed again running past a set of rod-iron gates.  
She tripped and fell into a large abyss. She screamed falling all the way down. Nearing the cold stone floor she clenched her eyes shut knowing she was going to die. Suddenly she felt as light as air, as if she were floating. She opened her eyes slowly she saw she WAS floating. A black bubble surrounded her setting her down on the ground.  
Mia looked around and covered her mouth in shock. She found herself in a torture chamber that was covered in blood. The sent of stale blood filled her nostrils, it was so strong she could almost taste it. Dry crusted blood splattered on the walls and large blotches of blood and small rivers of dry blood covered the floor. Mia looked down as she felt a warm liquid under her hand. Recoiling with shock she looked at her red stained palm. It could only mean one thing....fresh. She looked up to see her friends chained to the wall. Each and everyone of them with their throats slit and other cuts cluttering their bodies.   
"No!" Mia screamed standing up shaking. She wanted to run to them and wrap her arms around them telling them to wake up. She found her outfit was now stained with red from the pool of blood she was sitting in, the pool of blood from her friends.  
"Mia...Miiiiiaaa," the voice taunted from a far behind a far away door. Of course she followed it, taking slow steps toward the large set of doors. She placed a hand on it and pushed. Stepping in she felt nothing, she was falling again. But this time she knew there was nothing she could do. Spikes reached out to her as she plunged to her death...  
  
Mia gasped bolting up awake. The black cloud vanished and left Mia in her room with White Blaze snoozing at the side of her bed. She looked around breathing hard. Her dream had been so real! She looked at her hand almost screaming to see the same paint like red on her hand. As she looked at it, it faded into her natural skin color.   
Mia swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked around her bed to her door. White Blaze's ears perked up at the sound of her creaking door. His head lifted up and Mia put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. He put his head down on his paws and watched her disappear into the hall. She moved to the room next to her's, Ryo's room. She inched the door open but stopped, he wasn't asleep yet. She knocked softly and he looked at her.  
"Mia?" she pushed the door open all the way with a faint, yet fear filled, smile. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryo moved over to her pulling her gently into his room.  
"I'm fine...I just had a bad dream, call me chicken but..." Mia laughed at her self shaking her head.  
"You are going to come sleep in my room with me huh?" Ryo cocked his head to the side with a wide smile. They both laughed a bit and Ryo smiled at her. "Come on, I'm not really tired but you look like it, so come sleep on the other bed okay?" Mia smiled and nodded. Ryo tucked her in a kissed her forehead.  
"You're too good to me Ryo," Mia said thankfully and closed her eyes as White Blaze moved into the room to see if she was there. He laid down at the foot of her bed and fell asleep with Ryo's sleeping beauty.   
"I'll get them Mia, you can count on that," Ryo vowed drifting into a restless slumber.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Dietie narrowed her eyes at the image of Ryo and Mia sleeping in the same room. One side of her mouth tugged up in a grin. Her nightmare had had an effect on Mia though. She knew she would not forget the image of her friends hanging there...dead.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Mia woke up to find Ryo's tiger blue eyes starring at her. She tugged the covers over her head laughing. Ryo chuckled and pulled down the covers and smiled at her.  
"How'd you sleep? Any more nightmares?" Mia shook her head snuggling down in the bed. She felt better knowing he was in the same room as her. "Good, if you ever have one again just come in a sleep here okay?" Mia nodded with a small smile.  
"Thanks Ryo," he smiled and pulled off her covers.   
"Time to get up though," Mia groaned and turned on her back to him.  
"No," Ryo frowned and pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder. "AH! Ryo put me down!" Mia pounded on his back but he only laughed. He carried her out of his room, down the stairs and into the living room. He plopped her down on the sofa and she glared at him. "You could have got me a blanket ya know!"  
"Oh touch'e! This is what I get for letting you invade my room in the middle of the night?" Mia stuck her tongue out at him and hugged her knees to her chest. Ryo laughed and moved into the kitchen as Sage and Kento walked down stairs.   
"What was all the screaming about?" Kento asked rubbing the back of his neck then cracking it making Sage cringe.  
"I was being tossed around like a sack of potatoes," Mia said as Ryo entered the room with two cups of coffee.   
"Mia you really should go on a diet, you're getting heavy," Mia shot daggers at him accepting the mug from him.  
"Her fat? Never!" Sage cried throwing his arms up in the air moving into the kitchen. The others laughed as Sai trudged down stairs.   
"Good morning mates!" Sai said with a wide smile. They all smiled back and he disappeared into the kitchen. Mia gasped as a swirl of blue light started to form. Ryo and Kento got ready to fight but they calmed down when they saw it was Brenda.  
"Not so early in the morning okay?" Kento whined joining the other two in the kitchen. Brenda rose and eyebrow looking at Mia. They both shrugged and Brenda turned to Ryo.  
"Are you guys going to start training?" Brenda asked Ryo shrugged.  
"Most likely," Sage said entering the room with toast and juice.   
"I've come as a warning, Dietie has already attacked in your sleep, she will be around much sooner," Mia's eyes widened and she stood up.  
"Was it...my nightmare?"   
"What nightmare?" Sai asked poking his head out the door from the kitchen.  
"Yes Mia, it was, do not let her images she placed in your head distract you from your true destiny," Brenda disappeared and Mia sighed. Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder and Mia smiled at him.  
"I'm fine, really I am," he nodded and they both sat down to drink their coffee.   
"Umm guys?" they looked at Kento, "who's going to wake Rowen?" they all laughed and shook their heads.  
  
Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark~Dark  
  
Rowen flipped the page of his book, they were waiting for Sage and Mia to get home from shopping. They wanted Mia to get out and get her mind off what was happening and they thought shopping was the key.  
"Hey Rowen," he looked up to see Sai and Ryo standing there as if something was on their minds.   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we should ask Mia about the stairway? What if she doesn't know about it?" Sai asked doing all the talking.  
"Why wouldn't see? She did have the key," Rowen said marking his spot in his book.  
"But where does the key go to? What if it's nothing?" Sai protested. He didn't feel right keeping this from her, not when if she knew something that would help.  
"I doubt it's nothing, but we can tell her, see what she knows," Sai and Ryo nodded as the door opened. Mia and Sage walked in laughing. Mia held two bags stuffed full of new cloths in her hand while Sage had tons of hair products.   
"Have fun?" Ryo asked, Mia nodded and Sage winked at them saying everything went well.  
"We want to have you look at something Mia," Rowen said as Kento entered the room.  
"What is it?" Mia asked cocking her head to the side.  
"It's in your room, in your closet," Mia shrugged and they walked up into Mia's room. The guys swiftly opened the passageway and Mia starred in complete shock.   
"You have no idea?" Sage asked, she shook her head and they headed down the dark stairway.  
"Wow," Mia breathed as she looked at the stain glass windows peeking out at her. An old wooden door that wasn't there now stood towering over them.   
"Uh guys, where'd this come from?" Kento peeped almost falling over from looking up. They looked at the small keyhole and Ryo pulled out the key.  
"You looked through my room!?" Mia cried looking at the key. Ryo burned up and grinned.  
"I was looking at the picture and found it...that's all we did!" Ryo stammered out the words. Mia laughed and took the key from him. She placed it in the keyhole and turned. With a loud click the door was pushed open.... 


End file.
